Savage Comics 8
by D
Summary: The SheHulk VS the Fomorainthe prize: the INVADERS!


She-Hulk

A Titanic Tale Told in a Timely Fashion!

Hell Hath No Fury…

1943

New York City

            Jennifer Walters slummed down in her chair as she heard the rest of the Liberty Legion talking about her fate.

            "I'm telling you, this woman is a menace!" she heard the Thin Man shout. "Look, we need to be calm about this" Miss America shot back as the rest of the Legion broke down into squabbles.

            She didn't even lift her head when she heard the door open, or when she heard a familiar voice speak behind her.

            "This seat taken?" Captain Ross asked as he sat down on a sofa opposite her. "I've done some talking with the brass, and here's the deal: You help us on this mission and we won't court martial you. Yeoman, Jennifer" he corrected himself, "this may be the best deal you can get. Do you accept it?"

Jennifer sat in thought; accept the mission and be pardoned or refuse and be hunted?

            After a second's hesitation, she answered:

"Yes"

Meanwhile, in a well hidden area somewhere in Berlin

            The sound of the door knocking startled the Blitzkrieger as she finished removing her costume. As the door opened she hurriedly stood at attention, expecting her superior officer Warrior Woman on one of her 'surprise' inspections.

She was shocked however, not to see the physically imposing sight of the leather clad uber-femme, but instead the lithe body of the creature dubbed the Fomorain.

The Fomorain, now looking more like an eighteen year old than a child, curiously looked at her as she wrapped herself up in a towel. 

            "What do you want?" she asked irritably as the Gaelic Giantess continued to stare at her.

            "I want to ask ye something" the thing said simply, as if barging in on nude women was a common occurrence for her; "What are ye?"

The tone in her voice made the Blitzkreiger pause. "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, how ye do what I seen ye do? Control the storms with no effort? Even I haven't harnessed the full power of the storms yet"

"You flatter me, but I suppose I have some time to explain my humble beginnings"

Sitting down on the bed, the taller woman began to speak.

            "My full name is Kunigunde von Richthofen. My father was the famed ace Manfred von Richtofen, better known to the common as der rote Kampfflieger or the Red Baron. I never knew him very well; my mother died in labor and he too was lost months later during the closing days of the first war. I took up flying when I was little more than a girl, and it was my youthful inexperience that granted me my powers."

            "When I was 17, I tried to fly solo for the first time; a sudden thunderstorm appeared, and my poor Albatross was stuck by lighting. Only by some miracle did I survive and I awoke with these strange gifts" she then demonstrated by igniting the table with a small bolt.

"I see." The Fomorain said with no emotion. "Tell me, are all women of this time like you and Julia?"

            "No, not really, there are some with similar powers yes, but we are unique in our gifts."

Meanwhile, in a secret chamber 

            Warrior Woman watched the scene before her with some interest. Turning to a cowering scientist, she growled as she jabbed her leather-clad fingers on the screen. "That one has been acting up too much lately. I want the problem fixed immediately! Last time in the field I had to use the special command to shut it down. I do not want a repeat of that, understand?" she said with extra menace. 

"Ja, Krieger Frau!" the whimpering man muttered before she stormed out of the room.

In the Atlantic Ocean, several miles below the surface

            Jennifer Walters sighed as she stared out of the small portholes in the sub. She had been confined to quarters ever since she board, not that she blamed the crew. The urge to let the She-Hulk hadn't subsided; if anything it had grown stronger than before. Jennifer saw the grinning face of that gray doppelganger everywhere she looked, but she had to force herself to calm down. 

            "It's not like changing down here would do any good" she had to repeat to herself as a sudden knock at the door startled her. 

            Without waiting for her response, the steel barrier swung open as Miss America stepped inside. "Just checking on you" she said sweetly as Jennifer couldn't help but notice the armed crewmen outside in the hall. 

"I'm fine, really; the only green here is the seasickness!" Jennifer said, being partially truthful as she tried to make her eyeballs stop swimming around in her sockets. 

            "I know this can't be easy for you, but the captain said we'll be making our rendezvous within a few hours, so try to get some sleep."

Jennifer didn't respond as the red-clad heroine exited the room. "Let me out! Let me out you weak, sniveling little coward!" Jennifer heard a voice coming from within scream at her. Seeing her knuckles turning gray, Jennifer shut her eyes and started to count to 10. 

By the time she hit five, she could feel the arms of her simple dress tightening around her rapidly forming biceps. Her breasts pushed forward, causing the buttons to pop off like cheap fireworks. 

At six, her mind was foggy as she heard her dress shred up to her waist, and by the time she mumbled "seven", Jennifer Walters was no more; there was only the She-Hulk.

And the She-Hulk didn't care for confined spaces…

In Germany 

            Captain America, beneficiary of the infamous Super Solider Serum, opened his eyes. "Torch? Namor?" he coughed as he felt something coppery and flaky over his lips. "Blood" he thought as he tried to regain his bearings. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long Air breather" Namor grunted as Cap could see the Atlantian Prince encased in what looked like a transparent tube, while the Human Torch was bound head to toe in a giant ball of whitish dough.

"What have they done to you and the Torch?" he asked as he struggled against his bounds. 

"The firebug's encased in some kind of 'super' paste. And those blasted scientists are filtering in a new kind of alcohol, sapping my sea born strength with every second!"

"My, what a pretty picture" a cold female voice rang out.

            Turning his head, Captain America could see the smirking face of Warrior Woman as she entered the room. "How's hubby?" he quipped as the Teutonic Temptress snarled. "I see your American sense of humor is still in tact" she said as she uncoiled a large bullwhip from the wall. 

"It's amusing; here it is both you and I have the Super Solider serum running through our veins, yet we are on the opposite side" she trailed off as she ran the handle of the whip under his bruised chin. 

"Lady, even if you didn't we'd still be on the opposite sides" Cap replied, causing a flash of rage across Warrior Woman's face. "I take it you still prefer to run around with little boys then?" she growled as she brought the handle down across the blue mask. "So be it. I've already placed a call to the Skull; by night fall your freak friends will be dissected and you, my Aryan brother, will have the privilege of making love to a German woman before I castrate you with my bare hands and leave your corpse at my Furhers's feet." 

            After she had stormed out, Namor raised an eyebrow, "Some honor"

Meanwhile, several miles off the coast of England…

            "Sir, there's been…a problem with the cargo" a terrified ensign blurted out as he dashed into the office of the captain.

            Captain Ditko grumbled as he adjusted his hat and strode purposefully toward the hold. "Blasted long john types; what trouble are they causing now?"

The ensign gulped as he ran ahead of the captain. "Well sir, Miss America has been keeping a tight lid on it, but I'm not so sure the ship can handle it."

Sighing, the captain turned the corner and cursed like a sober sailor. 

            Miss America was laid out cold, with a large nude gray skinned woman standing over her. The larger woman grinned as she looked down at the bloodied form. "Little bitch should watch her mouth."

Looking up, her grin died as she saw the shaking form of the captain. "You in charge here little man?"

Ditko stammered, as he backed up but he wasn't fast enough to escape the Amazon's outstretched arms. "Get this tub toy up to the surface buddy, or else I leave through the nearest wall. Understand?"

"I-I-I can't!" Ditko wailed.

The answer did little to placate the She-Hulk, who then punched the closet wall; leaving a large fist shaped hole that almost punctured the metal. "Next one goes through your face, now I want off of this tin balloon as fast as possible, alright?"

"Wait"

The voice made her stop. 

            Turning around, she saw the bloodied form of Miss America sit and look her straight in the eye. "What, want some seconds? Fine by me sister" she grinned, tossing the captain aside and cracking her knuckles.

"No"

            The tone in the battered heroine's face made even the She-Hulk pause. The look in her eyes seemed to speak to the gray giantess in volumes her voice never could. Slowly, the She-Hulk relaxed her fists. 

"Now you listen to me; there are three fine and good men who might die unless we help them. You will help us in their rescue…or else."

            The She-Hulk gave a sleepy yawn as she looked down at Miss America. "Or else what? You'll bleed white and blue?"

            Reaching up, the (by comparison) diminutive woman grabbed the She-Hulk by her throat and look straight up into her eyes and said in a clear tone that left no room for argument: "Or else I will see to it that you'll serve the rest of your life in the most rancid prison we can send you to."

Either from her words or her tone, it was something that had a effect on the larger woman. Raising her hands a peaceful gesture, the She-Hulk conceded defeat.

"Alright toots, you win. But next time just ME the heads-up before you ship me off, alight?"

Later

Miss America breathed a sigh of relief as she steeped back out into the hallway while crewmen rushed to patch up the damage their brief fight had caused.

"I'm, sorry about that captain" she managed to mumble before passing out on a laid out cot in the ship's infirmary.  

Germany

 The sound of footsteps woke Captain America. Opening his eyes and expecting the see the sadistic smile of Warrior Woman, he was surprised to see a young woman dressed in a obviously borrowed air corps jacket. "Who are you?" he rasped as he sat up.

"I am a solider like you." The lady replied in heavily accented English. The silence between them was heavy enough to wear down even his own enhanced body, so he broke it.

"Come to gloat?"

            The lady looked offended as she stepped back from his cell, almost as if she had been smacked. "No! Like I said, I am simply a solider doing her duty to the Fatherland! My father died to protect it, and you allied pigs tear us down!" she shouted, her eyes beginning to glow and small sparks were shooting off of her tightly gripped fists.

With a small exhale of air, the woman relaxed and Cap noticed the aura fading away. "I'm sorry to have bothered you; I just wanted to see if our intelligence was accurate. I see that they weren't." she said cryptically as she strolled away form the cell. 

"Wait, You mentioned your father protecting this land, who was he?" Cap asked as the lady neared the door.

Shooting a look over her shoulder, she answered simply.

"Baron Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen. I believe it was you Americans dubbed him 'The Red Baron'" She said before slamming the door shut. 

Namor, who had woken up by this time, looked quizzically over to the red, white and blue-attired super solider. "I wasn't he was married"

            Captain America looked back at the Avenging Son as he starred at the door. "He wasn't, and did you see the electricity she generated?"

"Yes, much like another sparkplug we fought…" Namor pondered in his weakened state.

A few miles off the cliffs of Dover

            " I can't believe you got us kicked off of a submarine" 

The She-Hulk, busy swimming towards the cliffs, didn't turn her head as she spat out a reply. "Yeah well, that sailor shouldn't have been more careful with his hands; I'm a lady after all"

Miss America, perched on the swimming She-Hulk's back like a red and blue hunch, thought about shooting back with "Yeah, but it was after you grabbed both of that boy's hand and placed on your behind" but she kept that thought to herself.

            They continued for silence until the She-Hulk could feel the sand under her feet. "Alright, last stop!" she joked as she stood up. Miss America, blessing her power of flight, made good use of it as she flew towards the beach.

"Okay, now we're here; but what are we doing?" The Gray Skinned titan asked as she idly kicked a pebble into the stratosphere. 

            "We wait for our contacts" Miss America shot back as she wrapped her cape around her wet frame. 

"Oh, just when are they suppose to show up?" 

            "Right about now actually" came an accented voice from up above. Looking up, the two women saw a man clad in dark blue with a bright red cross going down his face and chest seemingly holding himself in the air with twin lighting bolts coming out of his hands. A blond woman dressed in red and yellow clung to his back; with a smile she let go and ran down the face of the cliff to meet the dumbfounded duo. 

            "Spitfire, and this is other Brit of the Invaders, the Union Jack!" the blond said with a bit of pride in her voice. 

            Union Jack lowered himself to the beach and saluted his American counterpart. "The Lion is restless," he said, while Miss America responded: "The Tiger is hungry". After a few tense seconds, he relaxed. "Sorry about that; can't be too careful now a days" he said, and although she couldn't see his face, she had the distinct feeling he was glaring at his companion for giving away their id's before he could use the password. 

            "It's ok, but can we please cut to the chase?" 

The Union Jack nodded. "Can your friend fly?" he asked, which prompted the She-Hulk to causally leap to the top of the cliff before he could turn around. "That answers your question?" Spitfire smirked as she soon raced up the cliff's face. 

Turning to Miss America, he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her as she flew up to meet the other two. "Americans" he muttered as he propelled himself through the sky with two lighting blasts.

Later- after a hot meal and many, many explanations later

            "Alright, now are we up to speed?" the She-Hulk asked as she pushed her empty plate away. 

            "I suppose" Union Jack replied. Standing up, he pulled a map out of his boot and spread it across the table. 

            "Now see here; our intelligence says this is the most likely place that they are holding our teammates." He said, pointing at a small dot with a large silver knife. "The plan is for the three of them to be executed at daybreak, therefore we only have less than six hours. Thankfully Namor's people were kind enough to give us a spare airship"

            "Along with someone to fly it" came a strong voice. Turning their attention to the door, the quartet was surprised to see a lanky blond woman, dressed simply in a tunic, standing in the doorway. The woman's pointed ears and winged ankles gave a clue to her identity. 

            "You must be Namora" Spitfire asked, trying to defuse the tension in the room. "I am. You surface dwellers will accompany me as I rescue our prince."

            As she left, the She-Hulk whistled in admiration at the Atlantian women's determination. Or perhaps her shapely hindquarters; regardless the gray Amazon cracked her knuckles as she stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked as raced outside "A written invitation?"

            Germany 

            Warrior Woman frowned as she stared at the footage before her. The Blitzkrieger, dressed in normal clothing instead of her uniform, talking to Captain America. Strumming her fingers on the desk, she paused in thought. "This could be used to my advantage." She murmured. 

Pressing a button on a nearby intercom, she glanced around before whispering into it. "Herr Doctor, what is the condition of my" she shuddered as she tried to quickly spit the word out, "Husband?"

            A nervous voice responded: "Not very good. His powers have returned, but we can't predict how long he'll stay like that." 

"I don't care, Just keep him sedated until I order otherwise, understand?" 

            "Yes Warrior Woman" came the nervous reply. 

"Soon…" she muttered as she lovingly stroked her whip.

Several miles off the coast of Germany 

            The sleek Atlantian ship sped through the night sky as the crew inside formulated a plan of action. 

            "Alright air breathers, my commandos and I are simply here to rescue my cousin-the other two are your problems." Namora said without even bothering to look back at her passengers. 

"Agreed" Union Jack replied as he checked his Webley for the hundredth time.

Spitfire and Miss America traded stories back and forth, while the She-Hulk growled at the inaction. "If we don't smash something, I think I'll go loony just sitting here" she thought as the air-ship suddenly increased in speed to the point where the outside was nothing more than a grayish blur. 

            "I have their coordinates-we land in one minute!"

Down on the ground

            The sun hadn't even risen as Captain America was pushed out of his cell into the courtyard. The Torch and Sub-Mariner were nowhere to be seen; although their fate didn't bode well when Warrior Woman strutted her way towards him, flanked by the Blitzkrieger on one side and child that looked like the giant that led to him being in his current predicament.

            Turning towards the assembled guards, Warrior Woman saluted. "Unlike my husband, who is busy fighting out nations enemies abroad and thus unable to witness this, I will not hesitate when it comes to my duty. Kill Squad, you may fire when ready" she ordered the assembled troops, all of who instantly trained their rifles on the blue-garbed Sentinel of Liberty.

The thought of dying had never really entered Steve Rogers mind that much, at no more than usual. But as he stared down the barrels of the Germany soldiers, he felt angry. Not so much at dying, but at leaving so many things undone. 

Casting a lone glance at his shield (now held by Warrior Woman) he steeled his eyes and readied himself for the retort of the guns. 

What he got however, was the loud crashing of a welcome sight:

The slivery hull of a royal air-ship of Atlantis!

The craft slammed through the outer wall and stopped directly before him and the execution squad. Bullets bounced harmlessly off of it's metal hide as a door slide open.

            A small team of Atlantian men, each wearing armor and brandishing a large rifle, poured out of the hatch and opened fire on the personal. Rogers had seen death many times on the battlefield, but the sight of screaming men clutching cauterized stumps made him nearly made him sick. 

A welcome voice shook him from his daze. "Captain! Jolly good to see you!" said Spitfire as she raced out of the ship. "We brought some guests, hope you don't mind sharing" she grinned as she zoomed off to dismantle a row of tanks with her speed and strength. 

            As he shot a 'not a problem' to her retreating form, the sound of the Earth rumbling brought his attention back to the ship, and more importantly, the being exiting it.

            "Holy Hannah!" he exclaimed as he saw the familiar form flexing in the morning light. Almost seven feet tall and skin the shade of a battleship, wearing what looked like a tattered fatigues, the She-Hulk was in a word impressive.

            "Alright, now where can a nice girl find some action around here?" she asked to no one. Ignoring Captain America, she grinned as she saw hateful form of Warrior Woman running back towards the relative safety of one of the many buildings. 

            Grinning, the She-Hulk leapt towards her, covering most of the ground in a single step. Landing hard enough to open a crater 4 stones wide, she readied herself for battle, right before a lighting bolt knocked her back.

Looking up, she saw the unwelcome form of the Blitzkrieger floating above her. "You will die here monster" she said as her clenched fists pulsated with current.

            "Maybe, but it won't be by you squirt" was the only reply as the two powerhouses charged each other.

Inside 

Warrior Woman cursed as the sounds of battle managed to reach her even through the walls. Nearing the lab, she ripped the doors off of the hinges as she ran inside and picked up the terrified scientist in one hand. 

"Where is Master Man?" she shrieked as a particularly loud explosion rocked the foundation of the building. 

            The scientist, terrified beyond all reason, simply pointed to a large metal container. 

This answer didn't please Warrior Woman, judged from her tossing the scientist into the wall. "Why isn't he out? Did you fix him?"

            The scientist shook his head, indicating 'no' before pointing to a large beaker filled with a bubbling concoction. After finding his voice, the shaking man managed to whimper: "That formula, it was suppose to fix your husband's unstable metabolism, but I haven't had time to correct it. That's why Master Man is still in the containment pod" he rambled as he suddenly noticed that the beaker was empty.

            "What did you do?" he screamed as he saw Warrior Woman grinning. "I think the formula could be put to better use!" she said simply as the scientist noticed a strange metamorphosis taking place…

Outside

            "Okay, now you're annoying me" the She-Hulk exclaimed as she sat up. Her clothing was mostly charred and smoke was still rising from her skin as the Blitzkrieger continued to pour electricity into her. 

            "Fall damn you!" she cursed as the She-Hulk staggered towards her. Dodging the taller woman's blows, the German high flyer took to the skies as she continued her assault. 

"Think that'll save you?" the She-Hulk frowned as she squatted; "Think again!" she roared as she jumped straight up into the air, slamming her head into the Blitzkrieger's stomach, although the blow did little to deter the flying female.

Cursing, the smaller woman put her hands on either side of the She-Hulk's head and let loose with a blast that would have melted a hole directly through a aircraft carrier.

            The She-Hulk's scream rattled everyone and smashed the windshields of several nearby jeeps. 

Another bolt of lighting shot through the air and nailed the gloating form of the Blitzkrieger directly in the face. She fell screaming to the Earth as the Union Jack rushed to the She-Hulk's side. 

            "I'm alright" she muttered as the Britannic hero helped her to her feet, although he couldn't help but notice how pale her gray skin had become…

Meanwhile

The Fomorain witnessed the battle with a passive eye. Calmly walking past the scores of the dead, both Atlantian and German, she stepped directly into the path of the Union Jack helping the She-Hulk.

            "I'm sorry, but I can't allow ye to leave" she said simply, as if she had just told the two that dinner would be late. 

"What's a child doing here?" Union Jack questioned as he kept one hand on his Webley.

            "This" the Fomorain answered as she sent a hurricane level gust of wind in Union Jack's direction, sending the blue clad man hurtling end over end down the battlefield. 

"Now me coal colored giant, let's see if ye are as good as they say" she said as her body quickly changed. Shooting up to nearly nine feet tall, her borrowed clothes fell away from her mighty frame in tatters. Cracking her knuckles, she grinned as she looked down at the gray woman….

Inside 

            "Yes, this is much better" Warrior Woman grinned as she inspected her new body. Topping in at almost eight feet even, she moaned as she pinched a eraser sized nipple. "But, that formula was meant for Master Man, there is no telling what it will do to you or how long the effects are!" the scientist wailed before a glare from the Teutonic titan silenced him. 

            "I don't care; once I bring in the head of both Captain America AND that gray skinned freak, de Fueher will make me the most powerful woman in all of Europe!" Warrior Woman shouted as she stormed out.

While outside…

            The sound of the two women pounding the hell out of each other drowned out the sound of the battle raging around them. Each blow landed sounded like a cannon firing, and neither side could tell who was winning. 

            "Surrender?" the Fomorain coughed as she spat out a tooth.

"Never" the She-Hulk said as blood hardened around her broken nose. 

            The two women continued to fight, neither one giving or gaining ground as the battle raged around them. Each blow landed resulted in the sickening crunch of bone, but the two just kept slugging it away at one another. 

"Enough of this" the Fomorain cursed as she placed her hands out in front of her and concentrated. Before the She-Hulk could comment on her adversary's behavior, she was sent hurtling across the field by a freezing blast of air.

While several yards away

            "Ohhhhh" the Blitzkrieger moaned as she sat up. "That bastard" she thought as her hands went up to her face. 

"Wait, what's this?" she said as her hand came in contact with something strange, something that couldn't possibly be there.

Franticly looking for a mirror of some kind, the Blitzkrieger grabbed a grimy broken side mirror off of a wrecked jeep.

She couldn't stop screaming at what she saw.

Meanwhile

            With a bone rattling 'whump' the She-Hulk landed head first into the Atlantan airship, tearing the main stabilizer fin right off. 

            "Damned air breather" Namora muttered as she led the weakened Sub-Mariner outside.

"Not a problem, I should be able to wield back, just so long as your boys can cover me!" the Human Torch shouted before he yelled "Flame On!" and took to the skies, tossing fireballs at any trooper unlucky enough to get in his way. 

            As all this was going on, a rumbling shook the very Earth, causing everyone to stop moving. The rumbling got worse seconds before it stopped and the cause reveled:

Warrior Woman, now almost fifteen feet tall and looking more like a caricature than a real human being stepped out into the open air.

            "I'll crush you all!" she screamed, her voice louder than the 'Big Berthas' of old. Picking up some hapless grunt from the field, she dashed the man to bloody bits upon the ground. Laughing manically, she began to stomp her way towards the airship.

However, aid came from a most unexpected source as a lighting bolt shot through the air and nailed her in the back. Snarling, Warrior Woman turned around. "Who dares?" 

"I do" came the reply, from the badly injured from of the Blitzkrieger. Her mask was gone, allowing for a good look at her face. There were large blackened chunks of flesh hanging down off of her face, but the disturbing thing was the metal and glass sticking out and running down her cheeks like tears.

"What am I?" she asked as she fired another lighting bolt into the eyes of Warrior Woman. Warrior Woman shrieked in agony as she put her hands up to her face.

            "Look, she's shrinking!" Spitfire exclaimed as all of the attention was now on the battle between the giantess and the flying woman. The Human Torch, while wielding the fin back onto the ship, jumped up as a memory came back to him. 

"Hey Cap, remember that case we had earlier this year?" he questioned as the assembled heroes decided to leave as a quietly as possible. "Oh yeah, when we tangled with Battle-Axis…wait, what are you suggesting?"

The Torch looked on at the two women, the Blitzkrieger flying around like a gnat, and the smoking form of Warrior Woman raging like Goliath. "That maybe Volton could be involved in this somehow." 

            "A fascinating hypothesis Captain, but we'll have to interrogate that turncoat later, we have more pressing matters" came the acidic voice of Namor. "Right, but wait, where's the She-Hulk?"

            And, speaking of the devil

The She-Hulk, upon awaking, was not happy. "Ok, that was just a cheap shot!" she groused as she took to the air and landed near the stationary Fomorain. "All right you two tall bitch, let's finish this!" she shouted, completely oblivious to everything else.

"No, I donn'a think so." The Fomorain said quietly as she shrank back down to an easily manageable five feet. "I'm no longer interested in fighting for those fools. But I wouldn't mind another battle with ye giantess" she said as picked up a discarded coat and draped it over her nude frame.

"What?" the She-Hulk exclaimed as she saw her opponent walk away from her, but also at the sight of the now eight foot tall Warrior Woman trying to swat the Blitzkrieger. "Hell, I didn't come all the way over here not to smash nothing!" she said as she jumped towards the battling Germans.

            "What did you do to me?" demanded the Blitzkrieger as she poured electrical into the rapidly shrinking form of Warrior Woman. 

"Easy kid"

The voice came from behind her, and the next sensation she was aware of was being tossed aside like a toy. Focusing her eyes, she saw the gray skinned behemoth that had caused so much misery. "You"

"Yeah, me, excuse me" the She-Hulk said as she grabbed a large chunk of masonry and bashed it over Warrior Woman's face. She coughed blood and fell silent to the ground, her body slowly returning to its previous dimensions. 

Before the She-Hulk could look back at the Blitzkrieger, a powerful bolt of electricity knocked her down. "What am I?" she cried as she tore a chunk of flesh off of her face and threw it at the stunned She-Hulk. 

Firing a blast at the reassembled Invaders, she snarled as she began to fly away. Floating high above, the heroes lost sight of her among the clouds. 

The moaning of the She-Hulk brought their attention back towards the ground. "Ohhh" she moaned as she toppled over and slowly reverted back to the pale form of Jennifer Walters. 

Rushing to her side, Spitfire gasped as she felt around the smaller woman's neck. "She's dead!"

The end

Savage Correspondences 

Man, I do hate to leave things hanging! But time and illness can be hassle so I had end things. What did you all think? Don't worry, next issue we'll have more She-Hulk, questions about the Blitzkrieger answered and…the return of the Black Widow! And now the mail:

B Oots wrote "I am really enjoying the series. I hope you, update soon, so I can read how the She-Hulk does against the Fomorain?" Well, I hope this answers your question. Next from the lady herself, Tiffani Bennett; "Nice chapter. I can see it now, "Got a pair of pants?" and then you pass out. At least it's memorable! I wouldn't forget if some naked person asked me that right before passing out. I liked the chapter. Very cool" Well gee Tiff, I'm all a flutter! Many thanks for the kind words! And speaking of kindness, here's Lonebeatle: "Dude! It's great to see your stuff! Always has a great quality and I truly enjoy reading it, give me some time to read this new one (another good one) to commit on this one further." Praise from Caesar indeed. Anyway, I hope everyone has a great and safe holiday,                             your friend

D~Cambot21 


End file.
